Imperfecto
by 500DaysOfSummer
Summary: En este mundo imperfecto pocas cosas son realmente mías, poco me ha pasado que merezca la pena ser contado. Imperfecta es mi vida y no espero cosas maravillosas. Pero cruel ha sido al ponerme al mas perfecto ser ante mis ojos y luego arrebatármela.
1. Desde antes de conocerla

Hola, cómo están?

Quiero informarles que la historia de Bella será eliminada de FanFaction dado que el rumbo que está tomando no es el que yo quería. Siento que estoy perdiendo el objetivo y el punto a donde la quería llevar, pero sobre todo, sé que lleva unos capítulos estancada sin avanzar u otorgarles nada nuevo.

Ustedes como lectores se merecen lo mejor y esta historia no se los está brindando. Es por eso que he decidido, como ya lo mencioné, sacarla de acá para volverla a subir ya editada. Pienso llevar a la historia a su concepto original, es decir de solo tres a cuatro entregas partiendo desde los primeros dos capítulos, así como también subir una nueva utilizando los nuevos elementos que incorporé en la misma y que no estaban contemplados-ya saben, todo el asunto de la agencia secreta, los agentes, pistolas y matones-.

Por eso les pido una enorme disculpa, no era mi intensión y no es algo que me guste hacer pero creo que es necesario. Si la historia lleva sin ser actualizada por tanto tiempo es porque he perdido la inspiración para la misma y no es justo para ustedes que les esté dando un trabajo mediocre.

Espero que puedan comprenderme y que me sigan en estos nuevo proyectos.

Muchas gracias por leerme y por seguir Bella hasta este punto.

Gracias a: **RoseBlack-Malfoy, adri, LoveDamonSalvatore, Alexa Hiwatari, kisa kuchiky, Ale-chan227 y chibipame, **por sus comentarios y Alerts para el ultimo cap de Bella.

Sin más, los dejo con la nueva historia, que a pensar de que será igual a Bella solo los dos primeros cap, de ahí en adelante sigue el rumbo que desde un principio tuve planeado para ella. A todas a quellas que ya la han leído espero que les gusten los nuevo cap que en unos días publicaré y para las que nunca antes lo había leído les doy una gran bienvenida y deseo que disfruten esta historia.

Besos:

**Gely :)**

**..**

**Imperfecto.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**Nota: este capítulo tiene soudtrack, así que cuando lo deseen, al ver a1, poner la canción de Savage Garden: I knew i loved you. Este es el link: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v = jjnmICxvoVY.**

**..**

**I: ****Desde antes de conocerla. **

**..**

Su vida jamás había sido complicada…nada novedoso, todo normal.

Las grandes emociones no era algo que estuvieran a la orden del día en su andar diario.

Tampoco era rico, no tenía montones de billetes y múltiples propiedades, es más, él no tenía nada…_Nada._

Sólo su corazón latiendo dentro de su cuerpo, oxigeno en sus pulmones….y el mundo para caminar.

Muy pocas cosas en su existir habían sido exclusivamente de él. Ser el menor de cinco hermanos no ayudaba mucho.

Pantalones, playeras, juguetes, útiles escolares…todos siempre de segunda mano.

No se quejaba en ese entonces y no lo hace ahora. Fue pobre, es pobre y seguirá siendo pobre… así de sencillo, llanamente simple.

Una familia numerosa, muy numerosa. Seis hermanos a los que amaba con el alma y sus dos padres a los que adoraba….además amigos, los mejores amigos que podría desear.

Era él, era Ronald Weasley.

No esperaba cosas magnificas de la vida, por eso no podría pensar que algo así le pasará a él.

_Alguien como ella._

_.._

Ron no creía en el destino. Jamás…nunca.

Él era de los hombres que pensaban que uno se forja su propio camino. Todo en la vida son decisiones: Si o No…Blanco o Negro…Bien o Mal…

Una completa dicotomía que al decidirnos por una hace que se cierre una puerta con múltiples caminos tras ella, pero también que se abran otras con igual o mayor numero de caminos.

Es por eso, a causa de esa ideología total y plenamente arraigada a la médula, por la que aún se pregunta….

_¿Cómo fue que todo sucedió?_

Aún ahora no lo entiende. Él jamás tomaba el metro…el estar encerrado en una caja con forma de gusano sin fin no es de su agrado. No le gusta la sensación de sentirse atrapado, llámenlo claustrofobia, llámenlo paranoia, pero la única vez que se había subido a uno de aquellos –y solo porque su mejor amiga lo subió a rastras-terminó verde y vomitando el desayuno.

Entonces aún se pregunta, aún se cuestiona ese primer impulso que lo orilló a dar una media vuelta y tomar el camino al metro, comprar el pasaje y, como si para él fuera lo más normal del mundo, subirse al metro que lo llevaría al centro de Londres a su trabajo.

..

La gente pasaba normal, común y corriente a su lado. Los olores se mezclaban y los ruidos rugían…

Nada nuevo… nada especial.

Llevando un camino, un rumbo que solo tenía una vía, con un inicio y un final. Nada más, solo eso. Todos ellos, cada uno…y a la vez ninguno.

Sombras que nublaban su caminar, que convivían con su cuerpo, que secretamente influenciaban, robaban y consumían… que agotaban su oxigeno.

Con una sola meta, con mentes consumidas, con monotonía en sus venas, con modelos preestablecidos.

Nada nuevo…nada especial….

Las luces de neón blancas alumbraban el estrecho pasillo.

Las pieles sin querer se tocaban, se frotaban una a otras.

Energía desperdiciada….

Sentado entre dos amantes que intentan ocultar a la vista de todos, las miradas fervientes… el sentir de los pechos…el pecado de su carne... porque del lado de uno su esposa cargaba a su hija…porque del lado del otro su esposo leía el periódico…

Nada nuevo…nada especial.

**a1**

Y entre mediocridad, entre el traqueteo, entre la oscuridad que en ocasiones los llenaba y los regía estaba ella…

_Bella…._

_Etérea…_

_Sublime…._

_Perfecta…_

Era un ángel de eso estaba total y completamente seguro, era la una explicación pura y lógica. Porque el ser así de hermosa como lo era ella debía de ser un crimen, debía estar prohibido.

Blanca. Pura y blanca, con el cabello mas negro que la noche y diamantes brillando en sus ojos.

_Labios rojos como la sangre…_

_Mármol en su piel…_

El corazón loco y desenfrenado no entiende de razones, él sólo se encarga de sentir, de latir como desbocado dentro de tu pecho provocando que la sangre corra rápido por tus venas, que embote tus sentidos, que se paralice tu alma.

Y el suyo latía con fuerza…como nunca antes…

Un pasillo lo separaba, personas sin rostro lo alejaban de su piel.

Sin poder contenerse posó la mirada en ella. El poder de su cuerpo lo atraía, hacía que aun en la distancia vibrara su ser, que sus manos sudaran, que su respiración se acelerara y su cerebro dejara de pensar…solo sentir…

_Solo sentirla._

Y como si su mirada intensa le llamara a gritos ella giró su rostro hasta él.

Lo veía a él, a él como si fueran solo ellos dos, como si lo demás no existiera, como si se pertenecieran.

Era imposible, ilógico y absurdo.

Algo sin sentido ni fundamentos lo que colmaba su ser.

Era intuición, de eso para lo que no tienes respuesta….pero en ella, en su mirar, en esa sonrisa discreta que se formaba en su rostro pudo ver su futuro. Un futuro que ya no le pertenecía, que era de ella y para ella.

El traqueteo del metro de un momento a otro se detuvo, personas bajando y el miedo atenazando su cuerpo, ella se iría también y con ella su alma. Y él se quedaría vacío, sería el cascarón de lo que un día fue, de lo que un día podría ser.

Sintiendo la opresión en su cuerpo clavó sus ojos azules en ella, rogándole, gritándole en silencio que no lo dejara, no ahora que la había encontrado.

Porque entonces lo entendió, la había estado esperando toda la vida. Él jamás había tenido nada porque sabía que un día la tendría a ella, y si se iba ahora, si lo abandonaba, no tendría nada.

Sus sueños estaban plagados de su imagen. De sus ojos azules, de su cabello negro. Esa misma noche había soñado con ella, aun sin conocerla, aun sin saberla.

Sin razones, solo la esencia de la verdad, miraba sus ojos y encontraba aquello que le faltaba y que él no sabía.

Y como respondiendo a sus plegaria se quedó con él, unos minutos mas, un momento mas.

_Dándole una poco más de vida. _

Abrumándolo, llenándolo, haciéndolo feliz….de lejos, sin tocarse.

Solo sus miradas…

Solo sonrisas discretas…

_Amor en sus ojos quemando su ser…._

De a poco ella se acercaba hasta él. Mientras caminaba ninguna otra piel la tocó, como ninfa, como diosa caminando entre ellos, un ángel caído al que solo él podía mirar, el único mortal con el privilegio de hacerlo.

La luz del compartimiento se apagó, quedaron entre las sombras mientras el mundo afuera seguía en movimiento. La gente murmuraba y los cuerpos temerosos a la oscuridad comenzaron a vibrar.

_Y en medio de todo, dos cuerpos se encontraron. _

Observándose en silencio, adivinando sus rostros, comunicándose sin palabras, diciéndose todo y a la vez nada con el simple tacto de sus manos entrelazadas.

Una sonrisa invisible y un par de labios uniéndose….

Después de eso…nada.

Las luces que iluminaron sus ojos apagaron su corazón, ella ya no estaba, se había ido. Tras las puertas que lentamente se cerraban, le figura de ella se perdía.

Solo el recuerdo de sus labios quedaba.

Entonces lo supo…La había amado desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Desde antes de conocerla.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

** Gracias por leerme. **

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Enfrentar la Verdad

**Imperfecto.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los siguientes personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

..

**II: ****Enfrentar la verdad**

**..**

* * *

><p>..<p>

Siete meses, siete meses han pasado desde la última vez que la vi. Mi corazón acongojado aún no se resigna. Cada día, cada mañana obligo a mis pies a dirigirse a aquel lugar. Todo sigue igual, todo, solo su imagen me falta.

Mis labios aún queman con el recuerdo de su beso, con la divinidad de su tacto y mis manos cosquillean, pidiendo a gritos volver a sentirla.

¿Qué demonios es esto, una broma del destino, una crueldad de la vida?¡

¡Jamás, nunca te he exigido nada, siempre he estado conforme con lo que me ha tocado, pero ahora, ahora la necesito a ella!

¿Por qué me hiciste conocerla? ¡¿Por qué me enseñaste el cielo condenándome después al infierno de no tenerla?¡

En este mundo imperfecto pocas cosas son realmente mías, poco me ha pasado que merezca la pena ser contado. Imperfecta es mi vida y no espero cosas maravillosas. Pero cruel ha sido al ponerme al mas perfecto ser ante mis ojos y luego arrebarmela.

Es qué acaso es ese mi castigo. ¿Mi purgatorio en la tierra?

Tiene que serlo, dime por favor que es así, porque entonces no encuentro ninguna otra explicación lógica.

Dime cuál fue mi pecado, me remediré de cualquier otra forma, pero no con esto, no con su ausencia.

Mi vida

..

..

Un año, ¡dios puedes ser cruel cuando te lo propones!

Un año ha pasado sin verla. Viviendo solo por su recuerdo.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo empiezo a pensar que me la inventé. Que fueron delirios de mi mente trastornada, que fue un sueño o una maldita pesadilla, que su imagen no es real. Que se día yo jamás me desperté, que me quedé en mi cama soñándola, imaginándola.

Me miro al espejo y no me reconozco, es como si con cada hora, con cada minuto trascurrido me fuera consumiendo poco a poco, desde adentro, lenta y dolorosamente.

¿Es qué acaso sus labios estaban plagados de veneno?¡ ¿Es que acaso estás maldita para mí?¡

No lo sé, creo que sí.

..

Mi mejor amigo está gritando mi nombre.

Se encuentra justo a mi lado, pero lo escucho como si se tratase de pequeños susurros, como ecos traídos por el viento desde miles que kilómetros a la distancia.

_¿Qué dices Harry? Habla más fuerte amigo, no te escucho, mira que mi cuerpo está aquí pero mi mente no, ella está ahogándose, hundiéndose entre recuerdos. _

— ¡Ron! ¡Ron te estoy hablando hazme caso!—grita mientras pasa fervientemente su manos frente a mi cara.

Lentamente salgo de mi abstracción. Giro mi rostro hacia él. Lo miro curiosamente, como cayendo en la cuenta de que él está a mi lado y no ha kilómetros como su voz en mi cabeza me lo suponía. — ¿Qué sucede Harry?—, pregunto por fin.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber ¿Qué te sucede amigo?—dice Harry mientras pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Yo me encojo de hombros, me llevo la cerveza a la boca y tras un profundo trago, le contesto con otra pregunta— ¿En donde está Hermione, no piensa venir?

Harry menea la cabeza de un lado a otro con resignación—Sí, llegará en un momento.

—Ah, qué bien—. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

Se forma entre los dos un silencio, haciendo que las decenas de voces que inundan el lugar se intensifiquen. Es un lindo restaurante no lo puedo negar, pero no por eso agradezco que Harry me haya sacado casi a rastras de mi departamento. Últimamente la única compañía que puedo soportar y a muy duras penas es la mía.

Pero Harry es mi amigo, mi hermano, simplemente no podía decirle que no. Lo miré muy entusiasmando, demasiado, como no lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

Mi dolor es lacerante, sí, pero no me impide ser egoísta, nunca lo he sido. Él es feliz lo puedo notar y soy feliz por ello.

La amistad de Harry y de Hermione son de las pocas cosas en mi vida que han sido realmente mías, que me las he ganado yo, no fue algo heredado, ni traspasado, fue algo que nació entre los tres, que se forjó, que nos unió mas allá del entendimiento humano. Podría dar mi vida por cualquiera de ellos, sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo siquiera.

Renunciar a mi felicidad por verlos felices a ellos. Dar lo poco que tengo y aún mas por saberlos dichosos.

—Ahí viene—, lo escucho hablar. Se debe de referir a Hermione.

Volteo mi rostro para verlo.

Y puedo jurar sin temor a equivocarme que jamás lo había visto tan feliz.

La sonrisa en su rostro, el brillo en sus ojos. Todo me resulta tan extraño…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonreí de esa manera?

_Cuando la conocí a ella._

Dejo que mi mirada siga el trayecto que los ojos de Harry trazan. Queriendo encontrar entre la multitud la figura de Hermione, sus cabello largo y alborotado, su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos castaños.

Pero no la encuentro.

No a mi amiga.

Harry se pone intempestivamente en pie mientras yo contengo mi respiración. Rodea la mesa en la que estamos sentados y se cruza en el camino de quien se dirige hasta nosotros. Y tras abrazarle fervientemente y besarle en los labios, le trae hacia mí, mientras le toma posesivamente por la cintura.

Casi puedo sentir mi corazón terminar de romperse y a mi alma gritar de dolor.

—Ron, te presento a la mujer de mi vida. Mi prometida, Pansy Parkinson.

Entonces lo supe. Hasta eso instante lo comprendí. Ella era real, pero era demasiado para un hombre como yo.

Tenía que enfrentar la verdad, jamás podré estar con ella.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

**N/a:**

Bien, pues ese fue el cap numero dos, que bien sé muchas de ustedes han leído, pero no las nuevas lectoras. Así que, qué les ha parecido?

Para quienes están esperando un nuevo cap-que no hayan leído para variar, jejeje-le digo que esta historia ya está terminada y la nueva entrega será el viernes sin falta. Y el cuarto y ultimo cap para mediados de la semana entrantes, para que les dé tiempo de leer el 3ro ya que muchas de ustedes estarás de vacaciones fuera de sus hogares. XD

Gracias a las personas que me leen y a las que muy hablamemente me dejaron un review o alert en el cap pasado: **Kunogi Malfoy, RoseBlack-Malfoy, LoveDamonSalvatore y chibipame.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME **

**GELY : )**

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Vida

**Imperfecto**

**..**

**Disclaimer: personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, solo la historia me pertenece. **

**III: Vida. **

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

Los miro a todos sonreír, brindar y desearte felicidad. Admirar a la hermosa pareja que hacen, mirar con envidia lo hermosa que estás, observar con lujuria tu cuerpo perfecto.

Te miro pegada a él, como tu mano en su pecho. Te miro sonreírle y hablarle al oído. Te miro besarlo en los labios y acomodarte en su cuello.

Lo miró a él rodearte fuertemente por la cintura, pegarte a su cuerpo y dejándoles saber a todos los presentes, incluido yo, que tú eres suya.

Los miro dar vueltas y vueltas por la pista de baile, como si fuesen dueños del mundo, los señores de la vida misma.

Y no puedo evitar apretar mis puños, y no puedo evitar que mi mandíbula se tense y que mi cuerpo grite en silencio. No puedo evitar que con cada latido mi corazón muera un poco más. Porque lo sé, porque ¡mierda siempre lo supe!: alguien como tú no podía ser para alguien como yo.

Tan simple, tan pobre, tan plano…tan Ronald.

En un mes exactamente serás completamente suya. En un mes será un pecado que te ame como te amo y que te desee como lo hago.

Te convertirás en la esposa de mi mejor amigo, y la madre de sus hijos, en su compañera y su confidente.

Y yo, yo me convertiré en el padrino de la boda, en el tío de sus hijos, aquel hombre en el que Harry confiará para estar con su familia. Me permitirá estar cerca de ellos, pasar navidades, cumpleaños juntos. Estaré a su lado cuando el primogénito del matrimonio Potter-Parkinson nazca. Sé que seré la primera persona a la que él llame cuando eso suceda. En la madrugada, mi teléfono sonará y la voz de Harry me dirá que me necesita. Y yo, yo iré hasta él. Me sentaré a su lado y compartiré su ansiedad, su emoción, su alegría como si fuera mía.

Porque a pesar de que me duela como lo hace, porque a pesar de que cada día sienta que me derrumbo un poco más. Sé que él te hace feliz así como sé que tú lo haces feliz a él.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

Siento el aire escaparse de mis pulmones de golpe.

El cuerpo me tiembla de pies a cabeza y lo único que quiero es salir corriendo de aquí. Es encerarme en mi mismo y no salir jamás.

Pero hice una promesa. Prometí que estaría a su lado, que en el día más importante de su vida sería su padrino de bodas.

Dios no sabes cuánto me odio por ser tan imbécil, débil, tan patético….pero sobre todo, no sabes cómo me odio por no haber tenido el valor.

Este último mes ha sido como morir día a día, minuto a minuto. Y lo peor del caso es que no sé cuándo duele más, si cuando estoy lejos de ella añorando su perfume, su risa fresca y su calor que me quema ó cuando la tengo a mi lado, cuando me sonríe, cuando me saluda y me abraza para luego soltarme e ir a refugiarse en los brazos de quien ama.

De mi amigo.

De Harry.

Giro la cabeza mirando a mi amigo. Harry me mira con sus grande ojos verdes abiertos de par en par de tras de sus gafas. No puedo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada.

—Tranquilo amigo, vendrá—digo tratando de calmarlo. Harry solo asienta fervientemente luego de jalarse el cuello de la camisa y limpiar la gota de sudor que baja por su frente.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto?—voltea hacia mi con cara de susto—¿Y si se arrepintió?, ¿y si se da cuenta que no quiere casarse conmigo?, ¿y si…?

—¿Y si se ha escapado con el stripper?—, Harry me mira con gesto de terror y sé que de haber podido habría lanzado un grito. No puedo evitar largar una carcajada por lo bajo que solo él y yo y el cura escuchamos—. Es broma, hermano. Sé que vendrá. Ya sabes cómo es todo esto, es…la emoción del momento.

—Pues Pansy no debería de darme tantas emociones, sabe que mi corazón no resiste mucho.

—Tu corazón está bien, deja la paranoia.

Harry está a punto de replicar cuando la marcha nupcial se escucha fuerte por todo el recinto. Instintivamente él y yo nos giramos hacia la entrada. Y ahí está ella. Más bella, más magnífica.

Más perfecta que nunca.

Trago saliva y cierro los ojos infundiéndome valor. Preparándome para el hecho mas contundente de mi vida. Tomando real cuenta, mientras la veo caminar del brazo de su padre hacia el altar hacia un conmocionado y emocionado Harry….

….que jamás podré amar a nadie nunca, nunca como la amo a ella.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

El ruido incesante del teléfono me despierta en medio de la noche. Suena dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces y yo trato de ignorarlo. Dejo que suene y suene y me acomodo de nuevo entre las sabanas, dispuesto a dormir.

Pero el aparato no da tregua e incesante me sigue martirizando los oídos con su repiqueteo.

—¡Mierda¡—, exclamo mientras salgo de la cama y el frío de diciembre me cala hasta los huesos.

Camino descalzo y sin camisa hasta la sala, mientras el suelo helado quiere congelarme los pies.

El puto teléfono sigue sonando y me dan ganas de lanzarlo contra la pared.

—Bueno— descuelgo de mala gana.

—Ronald, carajo por fin contestas—, la voz de mi amigo se escucha acelerada y emocionada.

—Harry, ¿qué sucede, está bien Pansy?, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí…

—Entonces que…

—Ya va a nacer, Ron. Mi hijo, ya va a nacer.

Ni lo que el frío del invierno ha logrado, lo logran aquellas palabras. Me siento congelarme en mi sitio y mi corazón se detiene en un instante.

—¿Ron, me escu…

—Voy para allá, Harry.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

**N/a:**

Pues he aquí el tercer cap de la historia, sé que es cortito pero es lo que desde un principio tuve en mente. Solo queda una entrega mas la cual publicaré a mediados de la semana que viene. Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones y que se la hayan pasado de lo lindo.

Le mando un beso y un gran abrazo a todas y todos, así como un enorme GRACIAS a las que me leen ya sea desde el anonimato o con algun comentario.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**REVIEWS?**


	4. Por Siempre

**Imperfecto.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la genialísima JK Rowling.**

**..**

**Nota: dedicado con mucho cariño a SHAFE-95, por dejarme el primer review en el chap anterior y el mas rápido que he recibido nunca para alguna de mis historias. Muchas gracias, guapa, espero que te guste. **

**..**

**IV: ****Por Siempre.**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

—¡Padino, padino, Don¡

Siento como un pequeño cuerpo se aferra a mis piernas, jalando mi pantalón.

Bajo la mirada y mi corazón sufre un vuelco de emoción. No puedo evitar sonreír como pocas veces lo hago, me inclino para tomarla y alzarla entre mis brazos.

—¡Cómo está la niña mas hermosa del planeta¡—, la pequeña Sofía ríe a carcajada abierta mientras comienzo a dar vueltas y vueltas con ella en mis brazos.

Su carcajada limpia y cristalina inunda el jardín de los Potter. Uniéndose a de los otros pequeños que corren por ahí.

—La concientes demasiado, Ronald—. La suave y melodiosa voz de Pansy llega hasta mis oídos y pongo todo de mí para no descontrolarme. Acomodo a mi ahijada contra mis caderas y al instante la siento hurgar en los bolsillos de mi camisa en busca de ese chocolate que siempre está ahí para ella.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si es maravillosa—. Los bellos y azules ojos de Pansy me miran con cariño mientras sus labios me regalan una sonrisa—¿Verdad que lo eres?—, pregunto a la niña que para ese entonces tiene la boca llena de chocolate.

—Ajá—atina a decir ella mientras me toma con sus pequeñas manos machadas y me planta un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Ves?—le digo a Pansy sonriendo—, hasta ella lo sabe, hermosa como su madre.

Veo como las mejillas de Pansy se tornan ligeramente rosas. Son esos mis mejores momentos, son esos instantes los que mas aprecio y atesoro en mi corazón, los que revivo cada noche antes de dormir.

Pansy suelta una ligera sonrisa, me mira fijamente para luego posar sus ojos hasta su hija—. Pero Sofía, mira cómo dejaste a tu padrino—. La niña la mira con sus inmensos ojos verdes brillantes de picardía y sus cachetes manchados—. Anda, vamos a cambiarte.

—Nope, no quiedo—, al niña entierra la carita en mi camisa dejando perfectas y dulces manchas de chocolate.

—Sofía anda, hazle caso a tu madre.

—¿Qué pasa?—, la alegre voz de Harry llega hasta nosotros, se posiciona detrás de su esposa rodeándola por la cintura con las manos.

Pansy le sonríe—. Sofía, que no hace caso.

Harry me mira a mi y luego a su hija aferrada a mi cuello. Mi hermano sonríe ante la imagen y sé que está pensando que no pudo haber escogido mejor padrino para su hija, mejor amigo, alguien mejor en quien confiar.

No seas tan ingenuo Harry. Mira que hay noches en las que te odio. Noches en las que te aborrezco porque sé que ella está en tu cama, porque sé que disfrutas de su cuerpo, de sus caricias, de su calor. Mira que hay días en que no soporto mirarte, al darme cuenta que añoro todo lo que tienes, en que me doy cuenta que daría todo lo que soy por vivir un minuto de tu vida.

Pero luego de odiarte me odio a mi mismo, por ser tan vil, por ser tan traidor…porque no merezco nada de esto, nada de esta vida de la que me permites ser parte.

—Pero mira nada más como estás, Sofía. Anda linda, vamos a limpiarte—, Harry se suelta de su mujer para ir a tomar a la niña.

—No quedo, no quedo—, la pequeña niega con sus cabellos meciéndose de un lado a otro.

—Sofía ve con papá, vamos.

—No quiedo padino.

—Anda ve y cuando vuelvas jugaremos con tus primos, ¿está bien?

La niña me mira y se la piensa un poco—Sí—. Me planta un nuevo beso en la mejilla para luego aceptar los brazos de su padre.

—Eres bueno con los niños.

— ¿Qué?—, por un momento me olvidé que Pansy seguía a mi lado.

—Con los niños—, comienza a caminar por el jardín y yo a su lado—. No solo Sofía te adora, sino todos tus sobrinos, eres el tío favorito de todos.

Alzo los hombros—. Bueno, uno tiene sus encantos.

Pansy suelta una carcajada y yo me lleno de ella.

—Lo siento—, dice de pronto.

—No entiendo.

Pansy se detiene y me mira fijamente—. Por aquella vez, en el tren—, baja la mirada un momento y yo contengo el aliento. Nunca antes habíamos hablado de ello, yo quise hacer de cuenta que nunca había pasado y creí que ella también lo querría así, pero ahora…

—Tú no tienes una idea por lo que estaba pasando en ese tiempo. Escapaba de mi misma, de mi vida, de una vida que me había sido impuesta y que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Me subí a ese tren con la esperanza que me llevara lejos de mi realidad, de lo que fui y de lo que nunca sería—, sin darnos cuenta hemos llegado a la zona de juegos, donde un par de columpios y resbaladillas fueron dispuestas para lo niños. Pansy se sienta en un columpio y yo me quedo en pie, frente a ella—. Nunca pensé, jamás imaginé que en un lugar como ese encontraría a alguien como tú. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía viva, plena. El conocerte en ese momento, en ese justo instante, me dio la fuerza que necesitaba y el besarte me hizo darme cuenta que…

—¿Qué?—, en un impulso me hinco ante ella y la tomo de las manos. Nunca habíamos estado así, tan unidos, tan solos. Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho y el aire era poco a mí alrededor.

—Me di cuenta que me era posible amar.

Y el tiempo parece detenerse y la vida misma parece dejar de pertenecerme. Y ya no me siento dueño de mi mismo y el control amenaza con escaparse.

—Te amé, ese día, en aquel vagón, te amé, Ronald Weasley. Te amé al día siguiente y mes que le siguió. Y fue ese sentimiento tan absurdo y sin sentido en que me dio ánimos para continuar. Pero entonces llegó Harry y a cada momento a su lado, a cada sonrisa suya, a cada caricia, me fue conquistando, se robó mi corazón y poco a poco me fui olvidando de que te amaba.

Me pongo en pie y lucho para que ella no notara mi dolor. Para que no vea que mis temores e inseguridades se confirmen, y es que, ¿quién podría amarme teniendo a alguien como Harry a su lado?

Pansy hace lo mismo y me enfrenta.

—Te pido perdón por no haberte dicho nada de esto antes, por no haberte aclarado antes que lo que sucedió no fue un juego para mi y que lo que me regalaste ese días lo recordaré siempre—, me toma de las mejillas y me mira a los ojos, los suyos tan azules y hermosos, brillan por las lagrimas que están conteniendo—. Gracias, Ronald.

Sé que no puedo, sé que no debo, sé que está mal y que no me está permitido, pero también sé que si no lo hago, que si no la beso ahora, me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida.

Así que inclino mi cabeza hasta ella mientras con delicadeza una de mis manos de posa en su cuello y la otra tiernamente en su cadera.

El contacto de sus labios con los míos después de tanto tiempo es el mismo cielo. Siento que vuelvo a vivir y que renazco de entre las cenizas donde yo solo me había consumido.

Sus labios son finos y delgados, suaves y delicados. Su sabor es maravilloso y mi recuerdo de él no es ni siquiera tan delicioso a como lo disfruto ahora. La siento corresponderme en suave y lento beso por unos segundos para luego separarse de mí.

Me sonríe con tristeza para darse media vuelta y alejarse.

La miro irse con paso lento y ya en la distancia, encontrarse con su esposo y abrazarse a él fuertemente. Veo cómo Harry la rodea con el brazo mientras le da un suave beso en la frente.

Yo tan sólo puedo bajar mi mirada un momento y ordenarle a mis ojos que no suelten ni una sola lágrima. Hoy se cierra para siempre este ciclo en mi vida, porque sé que la amaré por siempre pero también sé que amo mucho más saberla feliz.

Un suave tirón a mis pantalones me hace abrir los ojos.

—¿Jugamo padino, Don?

Yo le sonrío—Sí, Sofía, vamos—, con delicadeza tomo a la niña entre mis brazos y sonriendo como solo ella me hace sonreír, nos dirigimos al jardín donde una horda de sobrinos escandalosos y risueños, se lanzan sobre mi.

**FIN.**

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

**N/a:**

Hola, cómo están?

Bien, pues he aquí el cuarto y último cap de esta historia imperfecta.

Qué les ha parecido? Fui muy cruel con el hermoso Ron? Debió de quedar con Pansy o era su destino amarla por siempre y nunca tenerla?

Y como regalo a todas aquellas que leyeron tengo una sorpresa para ustedes: decidirán el final de esta historia y estas son las opciones:

_1-Ron al final queda con Pansy._

_2-Pansy queda con Harry y Ron encuentra a una nueva mujer que lo ame._

_3-La historia se queda como está y el hermoso de Ron la amará por siempre y para siempre._

Así que, espero sus reviews con sus votos. Toda la semana los estaré recibiendo y para el próximo sábado haré el conteo final esperando subir el fic a mediados de esa semana.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen y se toman el tiempo para dejarme un reviews, Alert o Favorite Story como: **SHAFE****-95, Kunogi Malfoy y Allison Marie Malfoy-Black,** así como también gracias a todas aquellas que le leen desde el anonimato.

Les mano un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.

Gely :)

**GRACIAS POR LEEME**

**REVIEWS?**


	5. Epílogo

**Imperfecto.**

**..**

**Epílogo.**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

Realmente me es imposible creer lo hermosa que estás; te pareces tanto a tu madre, igual de bella, blanca…como un ángel entre los mortales.

Me doy cuenta que todo lo que he pasado en mi vida, cada día, cada segundo me ha traído hasta este momento; y a pesar de todo lo que sufrí, no cambiaría nada…porque todo ello me ha conducido hasta este día.

Nunca he sido bueno expresando lo que siento, las palabras me parecen vacías cuando no hay un acto que las respalde, siempre he preferido actuar en lugar de hablar. Un te quiero es una mirada intensa, un te extraño es un abrazo y un te amo es un beso calido en los labios. Y sin embargo, no hay acto alguno que describa el orgullo que siento en estos instantes.

Estás de pie frente a mí, con esos intensos y hermosos ojos verdes, me sonríes con tus finos labios rojos como la sangre y el aroma de tus cabellos negros me envuelve como una suave caricia. La imagen me parece casi celestial al punto de robarme el aliento.

Mi querida Sofía, no tienes ni idea cuánto te he querido. Desde el primer momento en que te tuve entre mis brazos, te robaste mi corazón apenas y me miraste. Desde ese día he estado a tu disposición. No creo que tengas conciencia de lo que significas para este hombre que hoy te mira embelesado, fuiste el motor de mi vida, la luz que alumbró mi oscuridad, me guiaste sin saberlo; cuando te tomabas de mi mano y dejabas que te condujera en tus primeros pasos…ese caminar no sólo era tuyo, no sólo tú estabas aprendiendo, también yo lo hacía, aprendía a vivir, a ser feliz.

Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero te quiero. Eres y siempre será mi pequeña Sofía. Aunque las arrugas cubran mi rostro, mis insufribles cabellos rojos se tornen blancos y me quede sin un solo diente, aún cuando pasen los años y seas madre, aún cuando ya no me necesites, aún en esos momentos serás mi pequeña Sofía.

Sé también que este privilegio que hoy me regalas no debería de ser para mí sino de Harry. Y a pesar de que tienes la belleza de tu madre, te pareces tanto a él. Tus ojos son sus ojos, y tu cabello es su cabello. Aun recuerdo haberte escuchado, conteniendo una carcajada, lo mucho que odiabas tu cabello, un nido de pájaros, eso decías que era. Nunca te lo dije pero para mí siempre fue el nido de pájaros más encantador del planeta.

Y entre tanta felicidad que hoy colma mi cuerpo, no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco triste y miserable como antaño. Cuántas veces anhelé tener lo que él tenía, cuántas veces deseé ser dueño de su vida, despertar cada día junto a tu madre, besarla y hacerla mía, cuántas veces quise que me dijeras papá y te abrazaras a mí durante las noches de tormenta.

Pero acepté que no se puede tener todo en la vida…aprendí que hay cosas que si no son para ti jamás lo serán por más que te esfuerces por ellas, así como aprendí que cuando estás destinado a ello, no importa el tiempo que transcurra, siempre acabará a tu lado. Lo hice, hace mucho tiempo a decir verdad, desde el momento en que tu madre me besó por primera y única vez en mi vida, pero me tomó un tiempo reponerme de ello. No me culpes por favor, tía Hermione siempre ha dicho que soy un cabezota y la muy sabelotodo insufrible tenía razón, lo soy y obviamente jamás se lo diré, ya suficiente tiene con que su marido se lo diga todos los días-ella no sabe que Blaise le sigue la corriente-.

Te sonrió con todo el amor de mi corazón palpitante y tus ojos lloran presas de la felicidad y la tristeza. Sé por qué lo haces, yo también lo he hecho, yo también le he llorado. Sé de igual manera que le extrañas, que deseas que esté aquí, a tu lado, ocupando el lugar de este humilde usurpador…Lo he echado de menos…a horrores lo he hecho, cada segundo de mi día desde que se fue.

..

..

_Aún no eran ni las diez de la mañana y aquel endemoniado teléfono comenzó a sonar. __Por una curiosa serie de circunstancias, Ron había aprendido a contestar esas llamadas que ocurren en medio de la madrugada o muy, muy de mañana. Éstas le habían enseñado que la gran mayoría de las veces traían consigo una noticia, o muy buena o muy mala…o medianamente buena o medianamente mala…en fin, es caso es que sabiamente entendió que no le servía de nada hacerse el dormido mientras el constante timbrazo del infernal aparato le perforara los tímpanos. _

_Así que al tercer timbre, el pelirrojo contestó, eso sí, mas dormido que despierto. _

—_Bu…bueno—, habló tallándose los ojos. _

—_Padrino—, la sollozarte voz de Sofía le contestó desde el otro lado de la línea. _

_Esto puso en alerta el pelirrojo que se terminó de despertar de golpe—. Pequeña, ¿Sofía, qué sucede?—. Pero ella no respondió al instante sino que soltó un nuevo sollozo para luego comenzar a llorar—Sofía, Sofía, háblame qué sucede…—_

—_Mi padre…él… ¡Oh dios!...él—la chica trataba de hablar presa del llanto. Entonces el miedo comenzó a recorrer los miembros de Ron, engarrotándole los músculos, mientras sentía que un hilillo de agua helada corría por su columna vertebral—, está en el hospital, se…se está muriendo, padrino. _

_Él no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser tan solo segundos o toda una vida. __Su mundo se detuvo de golpe dejándolo estático…sus sentidos dejaron de percibir lo que lo rodeaba…sus piernas temblaron obligándolo a sentarse, el oxigeno dejó de entrar a sus pulmones y por un instante el latir de su corazón se detuvo. _

—_¿Padrino, sigue ahí?, ¿me escucha?_

_No, no podía escucharla, no estaba, no sentía, no miraba. Congelado en el tiempo, Ron había dejado de existir por un momento. No su hermano, no su amigo. No Harry, no él. _

—_¿Ronald?—, entonces la voz triste pero serena de Pansy le llamó, el pelirrojo giró el rostro hacia el teléfono que sostenían sus manos, lo miró por largo rato como tratando de descubrir por qué estaba entre sus dedos—, Ron, por favor, responde. _

_Lentamente se acercó de nuevo al teléfono—. Aquí estoy. _

—_¿Puedes venir?, te necesitamos, Harry te necesita. _

—_Voy para allá. _

_.._

_Odiaba los hospitales, toda su vida lo había hecho. Desde que internaron a su madre muchos años atrás para no sacarla de ahí con vida Ron no había pisado uno. _

_Mientras caminaba por los pasillos como autómata, con la mirada pérdida, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que aquello era real, que estaba sucediendo, que su mejor amigo estaba tendido en un quirófano tratando de sobrevivir. _

"_Mi corazón no es fuerte", le había dicho el moreno una vez y él jamás le creyó. Porque para él era absurdo que un hombre como Harry, con todo lo que la vida le había quitado de niño, lo condenara a padecer de esa manera. Como un maldito chiste de la vida; cuando logras tener todo lo que siempre anhelaste, hay una bomba de tiempo dentro de tu pecho que con cada latido se acercara más al momento de explosión. _

_Ron dobló a la derecha en un pasillo y de inmediato los brazos de Sofía se echaron a su cuello llorando desconsolada, mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho y le mojaba la camisa con sus lágrimas. Ron la abrazó fuerte, meciéndola como lo hacía cuando aún era una niña y se caía raspándose las rodillas; con cariño acarició sus cabellos y cuando la miró a los ojos secó sus mejillas. _

_No, Harry no se podía ir y dejar a una chiquilla como aquella. Apenas tenía quince años, habían tantas cosas por vivir, tantos consejos de padre que debía de darle, simplemente no podía, sería un imbécil…sería…_

_Ron se mordió los labios para no soltar aquel grito desesperado que obstruía la garganta, que le impedía respirar. Aún con Sofía fuertemente abrazada a él, se dirigió hasta donde estaba el resto de la familia. Bill hablaba con Blaise, su padre tomaba un café traído por Ginny y George perdía la mirada en un vasito de papel. Sin embargo, solo había una persona a la que él quería ver, sólo había una persona que le preocupaba tanto como la chica aferrada a su cintura; encontró a Pansy sentada junto a Hermione, la castaña lloraba y tomaba entre sus manos las de la pelinegra quien no emitía palabra alguna. _

_Cuando Pansy descubrió a Ron de pie frente a ambas mujeres, se puso rápidamente en pie y lo abrazó fuerte, rompiendo el perpetuo silencio que había mantenido en un desgarrador sollozo. Ron la apretó, las apretó a ambas contra su cuerpo y mientras ellas lloraban contra su hombro, se permitió derramar lágrimas silenciosas que no lograban reflejar el dolor de su corazón. _

_Pocos minutos después, Ron no recordaría los momentos que siguieron, no recordaría el llanto incesante de Hermione aferrada a su esposo, no escucharía el gemido lastimero de su padre ni miraría las mejillas mojadas de sus hermanos. Su mundo se apagaría en el momento justo en que aquel hombre vestido de verde lo mirada con pena y le dijera que Harry, que su Harry, que su amigo y hermano Harry no había sobrevivido. _

..

..

De eso han pasado poco más de diez años mi pequeña Sofía. Las cosas han cambiado y cada quien siguió su camino, muchas cosas pasaron y otras jamás sucedieron, y a pesar de ello, a pesar de dolor en el que nos sumimos, en la pena que parecía demasiado grande para soportarla, hoy hemos encontrado la felicidad.

Tú lo hiciste…tu madre lo hizo…yo lo hice.

Te sonrió una vez más y te ofrezco mi brazo.

—¿Lista?—, te digo sonriente.

Tus ojos brillan mientras me ven, tu sonrisa hermosa ilumina tu rostro y una limpia gota salada recorre privilegiada la suavidad de tus mejillas sonrosada—. Lista, padrino—, me dices enredando tu brazo enfundado en un corto y fino guante de encaje blanco, como todo tu vestido, al mío. Como antaño limpio tu mejilla y salimos del lugar.

Hoy te casas mi pequeña y el orgullo de ser yo quien te conduce al altar hace palpitar mi corazón como pocas veces. Siento, siento que mi inservible pecho no podrá soportarlo, que de un momento a otro éste se saldrá de él y comenzará a latir desbocado justo a mis pies…siento que el aire que inhalo no es suficiente y que de un momento a otro me desmayaré. Sé que todo estos síntomas son propios de una novia y no del padrino de la novia, y sin embargo….Miro a mi hija que camina frente a nosotros tirando pétalos de rosas por el pasillo y me pregunto si cuando mi dulce Clarisse se case será igual, espero que no la verdad, para cuando eso pasé ya no estaré tan joven. Pero qué cosas pienso, mi niña solo tiene cinco años, además ella no se casará, no, es demasiado linda para cualquier hombrecillo, he dicho.

Y todos se ponen de pie cuando la marcha nupcial resuena en esta misma iglesia en la que hace veintiocho años se casaron tus padres….y en la que me casé yo hace seis por cierto. Las cabezas de los presente giran a mirarte maravillados de tu belleza, sonríen casi tanto como yo lo hago, sé que puedo parecer algo presuntuoso, pero que se aguanten, es a mi pequeña Sofía a la que llevo de brazo y no es para menos. Al final, en el altar el novio te está esperando. Realmente, linda, no sé qué le viste; es un niño pijo igual a su padre Zabini. Pero debo de reconocer que, a pesar de pasar por la duras y las maduras para ganar tu cariño y de paso mi aceptación-soy tu padrino no lo olvides, me preocupo por ti-el chico resistió, demostró que te ama. Fue astuto y orgulloso como su padre, pero también tenaz y perseverante como su madre. Hermione y Blaise hicieron un buen trabajo educándolo, es un buen chico para ti.

Llegamos hasta él y tras lanzarle una de mis miradas Weasley, marca registrada, haciendo que el chico tragara grueso, le sonrío entregándote a él.

—Cuídala bien, Zabini.

—Lo haré señor, lo prometo.

Y tras un tierno beso que planto en tu mejilla, me dirijo hasta mi asiento…junto a ella.

Me mira y me sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo, con sus finos labios entreabriéndose, mostrándome sus dientes blancos como perlas, levanta una mano y su piel blanca y suave me acaricia el mentón para luego inclinarse y besarme lento y tímido en la boca.

La amo.

Sé, sé que tengo una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro y por dios que no quiero ser taaan evidente, jamás me dirá nada pero sé que por lo bajo se burla de mi por parecer un chiquillo enamorado. Pero qué puedo hacer, la adoro desde el mismo instante en que entró a mi vida.

Nuestros ojos azules se miran fijamente, tratando de transmitirse todo el sentimiento que nos embarga. Nuestras miradas significan un te quiero, el rodearla con mis brazos por los hombros significa te extrañe estas dos horas que no te mire y el besarla una vez mas significa te amo.

_Te amo._

Ya jamás cuestionaré a la vida y sus maneras de actuar, nunca, nunca; porque no te esperaba y sin embargo apareciste, porque no me sentía preparado para amar de nuevo y sin embargo te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi loco corazón. Porque no deseaba nada mas que mantenerme por siempre en la soledad, porque estaba bien con ella y porque había aprendido…pero llegaste tú, con tu sonrisa pura, con ese mirar ilusionado, con tus cabellos alborotados…con esa magia de la que eres dueña y me atrapaste…dios vaya que lo hiciste.

Yo que nunca creí que podría amar a nadie más, yo que cerré mi alma para que nadie más entrara, yo que la quise como nunca imagine, que la quiero como lo hago ahora y como sé que siempre la querré, yo me enamoré perdidamente, locamente, incandescentemente de ti.

Las personas dicen que solo puede existir un amor real en la vida, yo digo que se equivocan…puede haber dos amores reales. Está aquel que te enseña a amar, que te demuestra de verdad lo que es ese sentimiento loco y aterrador y maravilloso y avasallante…el amor que te demuestra que también duele, que también se sufre…el que te enseña con el paso de los días, de los meses…quizá de los años…del que aprendes todo lo que debes de saber, dejándote listo para el otro amor. El otro que vives al máximo, el que te lleva al límite de tus sentidos, el que es como una marea rabiosa que se apodera de ti y que no te deja escapar jamás, el que haces tuyo, el que te corresponde y llena de la mas grande dicha.

Esos son mis amores…

El primero fue ella, fue mi pasado, es mi recuerdo y será amor tibio y sereno…la esencia del pasado. Pero tú, tú mi amada Luna fuiste mi despertar, eres mi mundo…el soplo de aire que me despertó de la soledad a la que me había condenado…eres la madre de mi hija…eres la mujer que deseo con caliente pasión y que desgarra mi pecho de deseo…eres la que beso cada mañana para saber que sigo vivo, eres el aliento que respiro…y serás, tú, mi Luna, la estrella que ilumine mis noches por el resto de mis días, hasta el mismo instante en que muera.

De pronto un cuerpecito se lanza sobre mí, sentándose en mis piernas para darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Estás feliz, papi?—, me pregunta mirándome con aquellos ojos, tan azules como los de su madre y el cabello rojo cayéndole en espirales por los hombros.

Y me pregunto, ¿soy feliz?

Entonces giró mi cabeza y veo a Pansy tomada de la mano de Draco, él la mira con amor y ella le corresponde…entonces miro mas allá a Hermione llorando de felicidad fuertemente tomada de la mano de Blaise mientras el orgullo brilla en los ojos de ambos…entonces miró a Sofía, hermosa frente al altar y miro al hombre con el que se casa…miro a mi amada Luna con sus hermosos ojos azules puestos en mi…luego, luego miró al cielo y le guiño un ojo a mi hermano Harry…y por último, por ultimo te miro a ti mi quería Clarisse…

—Sí, hija. Soy feliz, muy feliz.

FIN.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

N/a

Hola, qué tal? Sé que tardé más tiempo del previsto para publicar la historia, pero entre las escuela que me ahogaba y el poco tiempo que me quedaba, me fue imposible ponerme al día con la historia...pero aquí estás, el epílogo de Imperfecto. Qué les pareció?

Quiero agradecer a tooodos los que me leyeron, tomándose su tiempo para esta historia que fue escrita con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Gracias a quienes dejaron review por el cap anterior y a lo que no, también, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS. Y a las que votaron para decidir el destino del pelirrojo mas hermoso de tooodos los tiempo Ronald Weasley...

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y que me acompañen a una nueva historia que he iniciado de esta pareja-Ron y Pansy-llamada Impulsos.

Un abrazo enorme y gracias a:** Kunogi Malfoy, RoseBlack-Malfoy, LoveDamonSalvatore, chibipame, SHAFE-95 y Allison Marie Malfoy-Black. **

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**GELY :)**

**REVIEWS? **


End file.
